Conventionally, electrosurgical generators make use of a configuration comprising a voltage source coupled to an electrosurgical instrument via a coupling capacitor which defines a matched output impedance between 50 and 500 ohms. Such a configuration produces a power-versus-load impedance characteristic having a power maximum at a matched impedance, with power falling off progressively on each side of this peak. In practice, when conducting electrosurgery, the load impedance can change over a very wide range, resulting in unpredictable clinical effects.
To deal with this problem, it is known to provide an RF output stage capable of providing an impedance match over a wide range. This has the disadvantage that rapid load impedance changes can produce large output voltage excursions. An alternative approach is to control the DC supply to the RF output stage in response to feedback signals in order that the delivered power is virtually continuous. This may be done by adjusting the power supply DC voltage or by maintaining the supplied DC power constant. These techniques lead to a power versus load impedance characteristic which is virtually flat over a range of impedances, but one limitation is that it is difficult to control the delivery of energy when initiating tissue cutting or vaporisation (as opposed to tissue coagulation). To cut or vaporise tissue using radio frequency power, the initial low impedance load presented by the tissue or surrounding fluid needs to be brought to a higher impedance in order to strike an arc. Delivering too much energy can result in burns adjacent the operative site, excessive smoke, or instrument failure. Delivering too little energy causes a significant delay and can result in unwanted tissue coagulation.
It is also known to use an electrosurgical generator to supply a bipolar electrosurgical instrument with pulsed electrosurgical power at very high voltages, e.g. in the region of 1 kilovolt peak-to-peak when removing tissue at an operation site immersed in a conductive liquid, such as saline. The instrument may have an active electrode located at its extreme end to be brought adjacent to or into contact with tissue to be treated, and a return electrode set back from the active electrode and having a fluid contact surface for making an electrical connection with the conductive liquid. To achieve tissue removal, the conductive liquid surrounding the active electrode is vaporised to cause arcing at the electrode. The high voltages used to achieve tissue cutting or vaporisation under varying load impedance conditions are particularly demanding of the generator when the instrument experiences a low load impedance. Indeed, as stated above, under such conditions it is difficult reliably to initiate arcing without unwanted effects. Steps have been taken to increase power density at the active electrode and, hence, improve the reliability with which arcing is started, by reducing the size of the electrode and by roughening its surface, e.g. by applying an oxide layer. The latter technique has the effect of trapping vapour in the irregularities in the surface as a means of increasing power density.
It has been found that operation of such instruments at high voltages tends to cause erosion of the active electrode. The rate of erosion increases as the supply voltage is increased, and is also exacerbated by reducing the size of the electrode and providing a roughened surface, as just mentioned.
Published European Patent Application No. EP1053720A1 discloses a generator for generating high electrosurgical voltages.